


steambreather

by xaxis64



Category: Original Work
Genre: Again sort of, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Demons, Furry, Idk what to tag this as, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, if tongues count lol, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaxis64/pseuds/xaxis64
Summary: a demon and a half demon, who are sparring partners, find once again that their night of battle gets a little more heavy than they anticipated.





	steambreather

**Author's Note:**

> hey uh im a gross stinky furry sorry lol. this was based off me and one of my friends (who consented to this, dont worry)

Energy thrummed in the demi-demon’s veins as he gnashed his teeth at the older male before him. The two had been fighting for hours now, just to burn off the steam that boiled in their demonic blood, but it had only been failing for the smaller of the two. His tail wagged, though heavy with exertion; he was so, so tired, but adrenaline forced him to stand and lash out again at the full blooded demon before him.

It felt like another hour had passed, though it had only been minutes, before the older male would spare him any words. “Luka, you’re shaking. You need a break.”

Luka, the wolf-crow half demon, growled at this. “It’s not that. It’s… You know how I get when I fight, Ryuji.”

“Indeed I do,” the panda-deer demon nodded, his large antlers decorated in the smaller demon’s blood, “You half-breeds have very different instincts than whole demons.” He sheathed his sword, quieting its hum, its hunger for violence.

“So, are you going to let me do something about it?” Luka smirked, fiddling with the hem of his tight jeans and sheathing his own blade. Thankfully, the two were already shirtless; there was no need to insulate themselves when they were both already so hot from battle, sweat practically pouring off of them.

“Do you deserve it?” Ryuji shot him a smirk back, tossing his sheathed sword to the side.

“I sure think so,” the wolf growled, his sword joining the other's, before tackling Ryuji once more. 

Ryuji didn’t fight it, however; rather, he wrapped his wrong arms around the smaller male as the two fell back to the ground. Immediately, Luka’s tongue was invading his partner’s mouth with a kind of starvation you don’t see in humans.

Ryuji’s tongue danced with Luka’s, as his huge paws moved down to grip Luka’s firm ass, inciting a moan from the demon atop him. 

Luka draped his large, black, feathered wings around their heads, obscuring the view from any onlookers. Luka was possessive, in his dominance.

Luka’s dominance wouldn’t last long, however, as the panda demon flipped him over with a swift motion, holding the wolf’s arms above his head in one paw and the other nearly ripping the button of his jeans open with the other. Luka growled and squirmed, but Ryuji’s weight kept him firmly held down. 

Luka’s focus shifted as Ryuji let go from the death grip on his wrists, and as the panda tugged the jeans off from Luka’s legs, Luka took it upon himself to pull at the strip of cloth that kept Ryuji’s baggy pants on his waist, and they fell down with ease, revealing the panda’s huge, throbbing cock. Very human-like, Ryuji liked it like that, and Luka didn’t mind one bit. 

Ryuji paid little mind to Luka’s greed, instead fuling his own by ripping apart the wolf’s underwear. Luka was unlike most males; he preferred a cunt. He was a natural bottom, even when he wanted to be dominant. Ryuji loved this, and thrived every moment he had with the wolf’s throbbing core.

Ryuji, satisfied now that both were equally exposed, took both of Luka’s legs and pinned them forward, trapping the wolf in a mating press. Luka resisted little, growling in a twisted smirk as his wings fluttered in anticipation. 

With a toothy grin, Ryuji shoved his entire length into Luka, earning a sharp bark from the canine. The panda knew the wolf’s limits well, after all the years they’ve spent doing this, and he knew that the wolf could take just about anything that was thrown at him, only ever using his safeword twice in the past 5 years. That knowledge in mind, he roughly pounded into his wolf.

Luka squirmed and gasped and moaned, clawing at the shoulders of the looming panda above. His tongue hung out of his snout, completely lost in himself. His mind boiled with need, it was almost overwhelming, but at the same time not nearly enough. 

Ryuji pressed his muzzle to the wolf’s, forcing his long tongue inside the canine’s throat. Luka gagged and choked, heavenly sounds to Ryuji’s ears. He slammed into the wolf harder, demonic power making the air around him vibrate as his eyes glowed a deep purple. In return, Luka’s eyes glowed a bright blue, and for just a second, they could feel everything the other was feeling.

The sensation of being bonded so intimately like that, even if only for what could only be a third of a moment, was enough to push them both over the edge. Ryuji spilled himself into a tight and quivering Luka, filling him up with such a large volume of essence that the wolf’s muscled belly had a soft bulge from just how much was poured into him. They panted and growled, nipping at each others muzzles and basking in their afterglow.

After a few moments, Luka spoke up. “You know, that’s not nearly enough to satisfy me?” he gave the panda a toothy grin.

Ryuji, still catching his breath, replied with a knowing smile, “Of course, my wolf. I hope you understand what you’ve started, for your night is far from over.”


End file.
